


Felix's Unusual Punishment.

by Horrible_Nathan



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017), Kindergarten (Video Game 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrible_Nathan/pseuds/Horrible_Nathan
Summary: Yall , this story is about piss, don't bitch at me in the comments cause you read it, I didn't make you. :)))))).





	Felix's Unusual Punishment.

Ozzy was happy to be over at the Huxley's house, he'd never been to someone else's place before, so he was quite confident and excited. He was mostly there for Felix, since he was the twin who asked him in the end. But he hoped he'd get to spend time with Ted as well, yet he wasn't there for some reason. Guess he's busy? 

Ozzy trotted happily into Felix's room, the other male was smiling devilishly, Ozzy could only guess what he was thinking. "So, how come you invited me over?" The red haired boy said as he climbed into Felix's bed. " Oh, no reason.... " His voice trailed off after a few seconds. He straightened his tie and looked back at Ozzy, continuing his sentence , "there's something that you did that I perhaps, didn't allow you to do..."

He kept stopping as if he was monologuing, something sadistic was probably happening, Ozzy didn't like the sound of what he was saying so far. 

But the blonde kept talking , "Ya know, I thought you'd realize what you did by now. Next time you do it, tell Teddy not to go mouthing off about it." Felix remarked this in a rude and somewhat condescending tone. None of this talk had gotten through to Ozzy nor did it jog his memory to what he had done. "Erm....Felix?" The other male cocked his head up and began listening to the boy in front of him. " can you remind me about what I did? " He managed to finally get it out with a lot of stuttering.

Felix looked at him, sighing and rolling his eyes , "Oh Ozzy I thought you were much smarter than this, you fucked my brother without my permission, you've been a very bad boy. Thought I'd invite you over to punish you accordingly" The blonde chuckled as Ozzy's mouth dropped open a bit.

"I-I don't need per-mission to do that!" The red haired male almost yelled. Felix grabbed his wrists and brought him closer. "You knew it would make me mad, so accept what I must do and you'll know better not to sleep with him again without asking," Felix kissed the others soft lips, parting way for his tongue to slip in a bit before pulling it back out.

He smiled softly and went downstairs to get something. Ozzy couldn't help but be worried, he didn't know was this supposed punishment was. But he soon knew, Felix walked into the room with a full water bottle in his hand. 

Ozzy knew this could only mean one thing, the other decided the best thing to do was force him to wet himself and ruin his pants. He wished Felix didn't have this fetish, anything would be better than this. And he means anything. "Come on Felix... we don't have to do this...," The red haired boy rubbed the back of his head. "Oh but we do, and if you struggle with me, I'll make sure you drink this all, and piss yourself like a damn child my dear, " Felix put the other in his lap pulling him close by wrapping a hand around his torso and pushing Ozzy against himself. Ozzy was embarrassed but, he sure as hell knew Felix wouldn't back down. 

The blonde held the tip of the water bottle against the other lips, pushing his teeth open by forcing the plastic tip farther in. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be," He remarked and began pouring the cold water down Ozzy's throat. Soon after he was done with the whole thing, his stomach was achingly full of the liquid. Her almost felt sick but at least Felix was pleased. 

After about twenty to thirty minutes later Felix felt the boys throbbing bladder, full of water. Ozzy made small whimpers as he could barely hold it in whenever the blonde set a firm hand over his bladder, feeling it's fullness as it bulged. "It surely is swollen, don't you think so love?" He teased him with a sultry whisper, the red haired boy hissed, feeling his own hot face. He breathed heavily as Felix grabbed his thighs and separated his legs. The urge to pee was so much stronger, every moment that passed he felt his bladder pulsate. 

"Don't go wetting yourself soon, feel as even more pressure builds, does it hurt? I know it does my dear, feel your desperation grow. Imagine all that warm piss covering your legs and the bed, feel yourself explode," Felix grabbed the side of Ozzy's face and brought it up to his lips, kissing his red hot forehead as he said this.

The red haired male grabbed at the others buttoned up suit. His legs began shaking, he knew he couldn't hold it anymore and he finally let himself sink into his needs. 

Piss squirted out of his cock, Ozzy's bladder shrunk, he finally felt relief at last, he grinned weakly. The blonde wasn't to thrilled to be covered in the others warm pee but he was glad to watch his punishment last until the end of the night. "Alright come on Ozzy, you've learned your lesson, let's get you some new pants," Felix grabbed the piss covered boy with both hands, hugging him closely since he was still weak. What's a punishment without after-care?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in 3-4 days, I've been so tired and unmotivated, but I finally went through with this. I hope you enjoyed lol.


End file.
